Vanille, menthe et café
by val25or30
Summary: Il ne se sent pas à sa place. On le lui a fait comprendre de bien des manières. Railleries, insultes, coups. Depuis ce jour il est la risée du lycée. Alors il pense à son Amour, ça l'apaise. Deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Plus qu'une à attendre.../ Ne vous fiez pas au résumé de merde et venez jetter un coup d'oeil.


**Chers lecteurs, je ne sais pas du tout par quel hasard vous êtes tombé(e)s sur ce petit OS cependant j'espère vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s... J'ai pris mon courage a deux mains pour ENFIN poster quelque chose, Soyez indulgent(e)s please. *s'échappe en courant* ...  
**

 **Bonne lecture ?**

 **Val25or30~**

* * *

Irritation.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonne dans la petite chambre grisâtre où seuls quelques posters de film en tout genre donnent une touche de personnalité. Une quantité alarmante de vêtements et de cadavres de bouteilles s'éparpille au quatre coins de la pièce et forme le capharnaüm environnant. Au milieu de ce bric-à-brac, un mouvement, puis un grognement rauque en provenance du lit qui occupe l'angle de la chambre. Il se redresse, les cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnent un air enfantin et risible avec ses sourcils froncés. Sa bouche tordue dans une moue de frustration. On distingue sa silhouette svelte qui se penche vers l'extrémité du lit. Il prend appui sur la petite table de nuit posée à côté et d'un mouvement sec, écrase la paume de sa main sur l'appareil à l'origine de ce bruit perçant.

Il soupire, reste un moment sans rien faire, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps inerte. Il fixe le plafond puis, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à rêvasser, la voix de sa mère le fait sursauter. Il sort les pieds de dessous sa couette et frissonne quand ils entrent en contact avec le parquet froid.

Nouveau cri de sa mère.

Il soupire encore une fois puis enfile les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main. Il sort de sa chambre, fait un détour par la salle d'eau pour essayer de dompter sa crinière brune. En vain. Il descend donc les escaliers d'un pas traînant, encore endormi. La première chose qu'il voit, c'est sa mère. Elle est de dos, un tablier noué autour de sa taille fine. Il s'amuse de cette manie à toujours porter ce tablier alors même que son utilité est quasi nulle. Elle s'active à battre les œufs, si énergiquement que tout son corps suit le mouvement de ses bras ses longs cheveux bruns, attachée en une queue de cheval basse, se balancent dans son dos et lui donnent un air enjoué.

Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et appuie son épaule contre le battant en bois blanc. Il l'observe, non, il l'admire. Elle lui semble frêle, délicate, fragile mais au fond il sait que c'est la personne la plus forte, la plus aguerrie et la plus courageuse qu'il connaisse. Et soudainement son estomac se tord singulièrement. Il s'en veut. A lui, mais surtout à son père. Cet homme qui les a laissés, sa mère et lui, seuls, sans ressources. Cet homme qui les a expulsés de sa demeure comme des malpropres. Il était âgé d'à peine trois ans, mais il gardait cette haine puissante envers cet homme qu'il devait tout de même appeler son père. Sa mère avait déjà subi la perte d'un mari, sa trahison même. Mais elle avait aussi dû s'occuper de son fils, un bambin turbulent et bagarreur. Elle avait été forcée de trouver un emploi et un toit digne de ce nom pour l'élever. Seule. Ils habitaient donc dans une petite maison située dans une bourgade pas très éloignée de la capitale. Et lui s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu aider sa mère à surmonter ses épreuves. Il se persuadait que s'il avait été moins agité, moins emporté, plus autonome, plus fort sans doute, il aurait pu soulager sa mère d'un poids trop lourd à porter seule.

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

C'est pourquoi, il essayait d'être mature et de ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement car il l'aime plus que tout. C'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit que ses notes avaient commencer à chuter, que suivre les cours était de plus en plus compliqué pour lui. C'est parce qu'il avait peur de l'inquiéter ou de la décevoir qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que se rendre au lycée était une torture pour lui depuis que ses camarades étaient au courant. Il souriait pour ne pas l'alarmer. Alors il supportait les remarques, les railleries, les moqueries.

Il s'avance et s'assoit sur la table au centre de la cuisine. Sa mère ne réagit pas. Alors il toussote légèrement pour attirer son attention. Elle sursaute et manque de faire tomber la poêle contenant les œufs .Il la rattrape de justesse. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant qu'elle ne puisse le gourmander. Elle lui sourit en retour sans manquer de lui tirer l'oreille. Elle lui dit d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise et non sur la table, ce qu'il fait. Il aime sa voix. Douce avec, parfois quelques tonalités plus aigues quand elle est sur le point de rire ou de se moquer de lui. Sa mère lui sert ses œufs qu'il se hâte de manger. Avale son jus d'orange. L'embrasse délicatement. Prend son sac et claque la porte.

Une fois dehors le vent froid lui fouette le visage. Il se tasse dans sa veste trop légère pour la saison. Il sait qu'il devrait porter quelque chose de plus chaud mais il ne peut pas se séparer de cette veste car la personne qui lui a offerte est la plus importante après sa mère. Elle lui manque. Cela fait bientôt trois semaines que le jeune homme ne l'a pas vue. Sa mère n'est pas au courant. Il a peur de sa réaction. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet sans bégayer ou devenir rouge. C'est une conversation gênante pour tous les adolescents. Il n'a jamais porté d'intérêt au relations amoureuses. Sa mère le sait. C'est pourquoi, il a peur. Il préfère attendre.

Il se dirige maintenant vers l'arrêt de bus, et chaque pas fait grandir la boule d'angoisse nichée au fond de son ventre depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps, mais un infime espoir brûlant tout au fond de lui lui laisse espérer qu'un jour, peut-être ce sera différent. Qu'un jour peut-être il sera considéré comme faisant parti de la normalité de la société. Cette société trop arbitraire et conformiste à son goût, trop peu honnête et en conséquence trop hypocrite. Trop intolérante aussi. Il ne se sent pas à sa place. On le lui a fait comprendre de bien des manières. Railleries, insultes, coups. Depuis ce jour il est la risée du lycée.

Il a passé des journées allongé sur son lit, engourdi, comme vide et froid de l'intérieur à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il pense qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement de son organisme, que quelque chose cloche, que si les gens réagissent de cette manière, ce n'est pas sans raison. Et souvent sa chair s'insurge, ses muscles se contractent et il a l'irrépressible envie de frapper dans quelque chose, d'extérioriser cette colère qui le submerge et le fait suffoquer. Il est alors prit dans un tourbillon de rage et ne peut plus distinguer son environnement. Dès lors de grosses larmes ruissellent le long de ses joues, sans un sanglot, sans une secousse. Il entend seulement sa respiration erratique. Il se retrouve alors inerte sur son lit, haletant. Et le cycle recommence. Dans ces moments il pense à son Amour, ça l'apaise. Il pense à ses yeux, d'un gris bleuté presque métallique. À ses cheveux, coupés court mais qui lui tombent tout de même sur les yeux. Cela lui donne un air rebelle qu'il trouve adorable. Il repense à sa chaleur, à la sensation de bien être qui l'envahit quand il serre cet être dans ses bras. Alors il pleure secoué par des sanglots terribles, pendant des minutes qui lui paraissent des heures. Il pleure à cause du manque. Il pleure à cause de ses études. Il pleure à cause de son Amour. Il pleure pour son avenir. Il pleure pour sa mère. Il pleure pour tellement de raisons qu'il a fini par oublier pourquoi il pleure.

Puis, il a eu une prise de conscience. Ce n'est pas lui qui est étrange, c'est la société qui est stupide. Elle ne sait que juger sur les apparences et le statut social. Pour peu qu'une personne sort du moule, elle est rejeté, bannie, traitée différemment.

Le bus s'arrête à sa hauteur, il monte, présente sa carte puis s'assoit dans le fond sur un siège poussiéreux à la couleur délavée. Il démêle, non sans mal ses écouteurs qu'il visse directement dans ses oreilles. Il se laisse bercer par la musique et il pense. Toujours à la même personne. Constamment. Trois semaines, cela semble peu mais, pour lui, c'est une éternité. Il pourrait fondre en larmes rien qu'à penser qu'il doit encore attendre une semaine de plus pour sentir son odeur, un mélange corsé de vanille, de menthe et de café.

Le bus s'arrête dans un sursaut. Il se rend compte que c'est son arrêt. Il se lève précipitamment en ignorant la boule au fond de sa gorge. Pas à pas, il avance sur le trottoir rendu glissant par le gel. Pas à pas, il se rapproche de sa définition de l'Enfer. Il s'arrête quand une voix s'élève dans son dos. Il la reconnaît. Il se détend car c'est son meilleur ami. Le seul qui ne l'a jamais abandonné, rejeté ou moqué. Il se retourne et sourit, l'un de ses rares sourires sincères uniquement destinés aux personnes aimées. Il le salue et il se dit que ce sera moins difficile avec lui à ses côtés. Ils reprennent leur route, il écoute avec intérêt le Blond. Cela devrait lui permettre d'ignorer les regards en coin, les murmures et les ricanements. Mais il ne peut pas. Alors il revêt le masque qu'il s'est si bien façonné. Mais son ami voit clair dans son jeu. Il est intelligent.

Alors il se hâte de le tirer vers un recoin moins fréquenté où le passage de lycéens pressés se fait moins régulier. Son ami fait comme si de rien n'était. Il l'en remercie silencieusement. Le Blond sait quelle est la cause des railleries. Il la trouve stupide, ridicule. Il aimerait dire au garçon aux cheveux bruns d'ignorer ses imbéciles. Mais il sait que ce serait une idée stupide car la volonté de lutter contre ces insultes, de les ignorer ne suffit pas. L'esprit les prendra toujours en considération, et cela en dépit de la volonté du corps. Il fait donc la conversation comme si de rien n'était, car pour lui peu importe le choix de son ami, cela ne définit pas qui il est ou qui il devrait être. Cependant il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Il essaye simplement de lui changer les idées le jour et la nuit, quand son ami se retrouve seul avec ses idées noires, il est là, près à l'épauler, le soutenir. C'est la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire.

Les deux garçons discutent maintenant de tout et de rien. Avec lassitude, ils en viennent à parler de leurs études. Le blond vise une fac d'histoire réputée dans le sud sud du pays. Il espère pouvoir devenir archéologue. Il dit qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Son ami le taquine en le priant d'arrêter sa fausse modestie car c'est un élève brillant, le meilleur de sa classe. Puis ils arrêtent de parler, laissant place à un silence confortable, un de ces silences qui est le bienvenu, un silence pour rassembler ses idées avant d'engager une conversation, un silence avec un arrière goût de nostalgie.

Enfin, l'un des deux brise leur tranquillité : « Et toi ? »

Le brun met un certain temps à comprendre que la question lui est adressée, il décolle alors son dos du mur et regarde son acolyte, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant au fond de ses prunelles émeraude. Le Blond sourit et lui explique sa question. Il connaît les difficultés rencontrées par le Brun. Il se demande donc s'il a réfléchi à son avenir. Une fois la question posée, le plus grand se laisse retomber sur le mur, reprenant ainsi sa position initiale. Un nouveau silence. Il lève la tête et fixe les nuages gris qui se déplacent avec paresse dans le ciel. Il y a déjà réfléchi auparavant, il était attiré par l'Art. L'Art en général, il aime les belles peintures, les vieux films et les vinyles. Il considère ces choses comme de l'Art, comme quelque chose qui peut être partagé et apprécié par tous. Il aurait aimé se lancer dans la photographie. L'idée de prendre un moment de sa vie en photo et de le garder avec soi lui est agréable. Mais au vu de ses récents résultats il s'est remis en question.

Puis il se perd dans ses pensées.

La magistrature c'est son projet. C'est pour cela qu'ils doivent être séparés. À cause de ses études, cela prend beaucoup de temps et le cursus est très difficile. Il préfère donc faire passer ses désirs et ses craintes au second plan pour ne pas empiéter sur un avenir qui n'est pas le sien. Il se sent ridiculement faible et pitoyable. Il se dit qu'il ne mérite pas quelqu'un de si brillant. Il l'aime. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais lui petit photographe sans aucune renom comparé à un grand avocat. De quoi aurait-il l'air ?

L'appel de son prénom le fait revenir sur terre. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et reporte son attention sur son ami. Il se sent mal. Il pense trop. Il rêve trop. Il sait qu'ils ne pourrons pas se voir avant ce qui lui semble une éternité. Il se trouve stupide. Il passe son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'il est certain que ses ennuis et ses questionnement sur sa vie ne sont que temporaires et qu'ils sont communs à tous les adolescents de son âge. Mais il pense qu'il le vit différemment, d'une manière plus résignée ou plus désespérée selon le point de vue que l'on adopte. Il cale alors sa tête contre la surface lisse du mur et soupire. « Qui sait ? ».

La sonnerie retentit, ne laissant aucune échappatoire aux étudiants et coupant la discussion des deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Le Blond doit donc quitter son ami. Ils prévoient de se retrouver pour déjeuner au réfectoire plus tard dans la journée.

Quand il arrive dans la classe, il dit « la » et pas « sa » classe car il n'arrive pas à accepter le fait qu'il soit associé au même type de personnes que celles qui se trouvent dans cette salle. Il essaye de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres car il est conscient que s'ils le voient il ne pourra pas passer sous une énième provocation. Il essaye de se tasser sur lui-même, de réduire la place que son corps prend quand il se déplace. Il ressemble à un animal craintif ou chassé. Il a presque atteint son objectif : la table du fond, près de la fenêtre. Il se rapproche doucement de cette table. Il parvient presque à toucher son but du bout des doigts mais, malheureusement, un grand gaillard pas très avenant vient de pénétrer dans la pièce et a les yeux braqués sur lui comme un chasseur sur sa proie.

Et quand le brun croise son regard, il sait que c'est foutu. Il sait qu'il va passer les deux heures qui vont suivre avec un arriéré collé aux basques. Il sait qu'il va devoir supporter les remarques, les insultes, les allusions toutes plus sales les unes que les autres. Mais il va les supporter. Pour sa mère. Pour son meilleur ami. Et pour eux, pour leur amour. Et comme il se l'est promis, il supporte. Quand il sort de cette salle il est épuisé. Il est à bout. Il n'en peut plus. Sa faible consolation est de se dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est mercredi et qu'il n'a cours que le matin. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'une heure à tenir avant de retrouver le Blondinet.

Mais, malgré cela, il sent qu'il va craquer. Alors il court presque jusqu'aux toilettes. Il s'enferme, se laisse glisser contre le mur sale pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses yeux le brûlent. Il n'arrive pas à pleurer tant il se trouve faible. Il s'énerve contre lui-même. Il passe par divers états d'esprit. De la colère. De l'impuissance. De la culpabilité. De la honte. Une tristesse sourde. Il ferme les yeux et son corps est secoué par un long frisson, son cœur lui fait mal, au sens premier du terme. Il sent une douleur dans la poitrine et en ouvrant les yeux il se rend compte qu'il voit flou. Il réalise alors qu'il pleure. Résonne alors un ricanement amer quand il se dit qu'il passe sa vie à pleurer. Mais il ne sait pas comment extérioriser sa tristesse, il sait comment faire avec la colère mais cette profonde tristesse, il ne sait pas la gérer. Il n'est même pas sur de vouloir l'extérioriser ou même vouloir s'en libérer. En un sens pleurer lui fait du bien. Il accumule. Il pleure et tout redevient comme avant. Et le cycle se répète à l'infini. Il pleure un bon moment, seul, caché de déglutit, tend l'oreille et comme aucun son ne lui parvient, il se lève, s'essuie prestement les yeux et sort des toilettes.

Il n'a pas le courage de retourner en cours alors qu'il ne lui reste qu'un quart d'heure tout au plus. Il prend alors la décision d'attendre son ami sur un banc à l'extérieur. Il sort son cellulaire du fond de sa poche et lui tape rapidement un message pour lui dire qu'il l'attend et qu'il lui expliquera peut-être pourquoi il n'est pas en cours. Il dit cela mais il ne le fera probablement pas. Le Blond ne lui en voudra pas. Il l'attend donc et, au bout d'un moment le voilà qui s'approche de lui en souriant. Comme prévu, il ne pose pas de questions, et propose d'aller au réfectoire. Le Brun accepte en lui rendant son sourire et en espérant qu'il n'a pas remarqué ses yeux rougis. Mais au fond, il sait qu'il l'a vu et qu'il attend qu'il lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Et même s'il ne lui dit pas tout de suite, il sait qu'il va finir par l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit, quand sa crise de nerfs sera passé et qu'il se sentira affreusement seul. Affreusement seul, sans personne à ses côtés. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas grand monde à ses côtés.

Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la cafeteria, noire de monde à cette heure. Comme tout le monde il fait donc la queue accompagné de son ami. Comme tout le monde, il est las. Comme tout le monde, il a faim. Et comme tout le monde, il se demande que faire de son après-midi. Il était comme tout le monde alors pourquoi ce même monde le traite comme un monstre, une abomination ? Il a essayé d'ignorer le regard des gens mais cela le détruit petit à petit malgré lui. Il a essayé de mettre fin à leur relation mais elle est devenue sa drogue. Et il est devenu accro beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Et, comme d'autres ont besoin d'un rail de coke pour se détourner de leurs problèmes. Lui, doit avoir sa dose de vanille, de menthe et de café de toute urgence. Et pendant qu'il réfléchit trop ils ont trouvé une place pour s'asseoir et le Blond lui parle avec énergie du désordre qu'ils ont trouvé en entrant dans leur salle d'art ce matin. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il opine d'un petit mouvement de menton quand son ami parle.

Il se sent mal et a une nausée un peu trop persistante à son goût. Il repousse son assiette à laquelle il n'a presque pas touché. Il croise ses longs doigts sous son menton et essaye de porter toute son attention sur le blondinet en face de lui, mais ses pensées dévient toujours vers la même personne. Ils sortent enfin de la cantine et remarquent que le bâtiment gris est recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le brun lève les yeux et se rend compte au même instant que son acolyte qu'il a commencé à neiger de petits flocons qui forment petit à petit une couche blanche. Ils se regardent et sourirent. Pour une raison inconnue ils sont heureux de voir cette pellicule blanche se déposer sur les arbres et les maisons. Ils reprennent leur marche et sortent du lycée.

Ils attendent le bus qui va les ramener chez eux d'ici quelques minutes. Le brun n'attend que ça. Il a eu beau pleurer pendant près d'une heure il sent qu'il va de nouveau faire une crise alors il espère de toutes ses forces que le bus va arriver et le ramener chez lui. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va faire en rentrant, il va lui téléphoner. Il ne l'aura au bout du fil que quelques minutes tout au plus mais il a besoin d'entendre sa voix, de savoir si tout va bien, de lui dire qu'il l'aime et à quel point être séparé le fait souffrir.

C'est à ce moment là, quand il pense qu'il va craquer, qu'il tombe sur des yeux métalliques bien trop familiers.

Il se fige.

Sa respiration se bloque. Il regarde plus attentivement : des cheveux corbeau coupés court, un visage aux traits peut-être un peu fins pour ceux d'un garçon. Il arrête de réfléchir et fait un pas puis un autre et, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouve à courir vers cet homme légèrement plus petit que lui. Il court mais il a l'impression de ne pas avancer alors il accélère la cadence. Il ne voit plus que lui et soudainement il se retrouve assez près pour se jeter dans ses bras grands ouverts. Il l'attrape et il ne tarde pas à sentir un étau protecteur se refermer fermement autour de lui. Il plonge son nez dans son cou et peu enfin sentir son odeur corsée. Il est si heureux qu'il pourrait mourir sur le champ. Il sait que dit comme cela, ça paraît tout droit sorti d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Mais la différence avec ce genre de roman, c'est que lui, la personne qu'il aime est un homme, qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'aime mais, à cet instant, quand il sent son souffle et ses lèvres dans son cou, ses bras qui l'enserrent à lui en faire presque mal, son propre cœur qui bat la chamade. Il s'en moque éperdument.

Et il se dit que cela vaut largement la peine.

Il se moque des regards des gens autour d'eux. Il s'écarte légèrement de lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il fait passer toutes ces émotions dans ce baiser : sa souffrance, sa tristesse, ses peurs, son soulagement, sa joie, ses espoirs, son bonheur et son amour. Et il sent que tout cela lui est rendu. Alors tant pis s'il doit supporter la stupidité des gens pour le reste de sa vie. Tant pis si c'est soi-disant contre nature. Tant pis s'il déçoit sa mère. Tant pis s'il ne devient pas photographe et tans pis s'il paraît répugnant au yeux des autres.

Peu importe comment ils s'appellent. Peu importe où ils sont en ce moment, ce qu'ils font, quel âge ils ont, de quelle région du monde ils sont originaires. Peu importe leur passé, les épreuves qu'ils ont endurées. Peu importe leur culture ou leurs mœurs.

Ils sont heureux. Et c'est ce qui importe.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! *nerveuse*  
**


End file.
